Living An R Rated Life
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: After their parents disappear Michelle and her friends end up living with 2 emancipated teens. Later they go on a quest to find their families Little do they know, that an experiment may have caused the seperation.


Living An R Rated Life By:Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't Own L&S but I do own this fic and everyone in it.  
Note: The people you'll see in here are real people I know from school. The only people I made up are the experiments and 2 people by the names of Jason Pipes and Casandra Lacky. My friends are real but this story is false.....mostly. Though how I describe my friends in the first chapter is true. Up until the dating part.

Chapter one-The beginning

The date is January 5th, 2005. Lombardi Middle School, Green Bay, Wisconson.

School just ended for the day. My friends and I ran out the doors together. We had planned going with Danielle, a pudgy yet somewhat short but not quite. She had brown hair and blue eyes. I think. She was kinda tough too. She was going to go out with Geoffry, a taller boy. Sort of skinny. He had Brown hair and brown eyes. To tell you the truth, he WAS sort of hot. We were all going to go together as a group just to be safe. My mom had always said that if you go in groups you're safer that way the first few times. I had a couple of friends one by the name of Ashleynn and one by the name of Adreanna but they both moved. I had a couple other friends as well but I didn't see them as often. They were Carmen and Amy. Amy was on the tall side and she had blondish hair and blue eyes. She was quite the nice person when I met her. Carmen was not short and not tall but in between. She had Brown hair, or was it blondish? I can't always remember. But I think I might get her confused with Courtney sometimes, since they looked so much alike.

Courtney looked sort of close to what Carmen looks like but she had glasses. As do I. I am as skinny as a super model. So skinny my mom says she can see my bones. I'm also kind of tall. I have brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes. Although I look pretty, I'm never looked at once. People always thought I was weird because of my autism, a mental problem I have and a silly personality. A lot of guys never looked at me like a beauty. Maybe I'm just trying too hard. 

Then there is another girl by the name of Hattie. I met her in gym. She was fun to goof around with. She was on the short side. I think she has Brownish hair which was curly. I know she has either blue or hazle eyes. Then there's Paul. He's short but not by too much. He might be slightly shorter then me. He wasn't really skinny. But he's not chubby either. Like me he has Brown hair and brown eyes. I used to think I had a crush on him. Buy then I realized I had one on Terry Townsend's brother Aaron. Terry was on the tall side. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He is sort of cute. Aaron is shorter and he didn't look that much different than Terry. The only difference is that Aaron is shorter and has a chip in one of his teeth. Then there was my best friend Amber Carle. She is tall and has blondish hair. She has blue eyes. She has a similar mental problem like mine. Lots of people would tease her. Luckily I was there for her a lot.

Then there is a boy by the name of Jason Whitted. He was on the short side. But cute. He had brownish hair and brown eyes. He was a trouble maker in my 6th period class back when I was in 6th grade. Now We're all in 8th grade. We were going to Southwest next year. This year there is a girl by the name of Sarah in my 6th period Science class and she's in my math class as well. Now don't think I don't have any enemies. Kamrin isn't really a friend or foe. She's only annoying. She's short and has Brown lengthy hair and blue eyes,....I think. From what I've heard Sarah has been going out with a black guy by the name of Hansel.

I never liked him. Hansel is tall and has curly black hair, which her now shaved off. He has brown eyes. He was a real jerk towards me and Paul when we'd spend time together. It didn't help that there were a few girls that were jerks as well. 2 girls by the names of Stephanie Fischer and Leah in my choir class would tease me. Stephanie was my hight at least. With brown eyes and hair which she'd often have in a pony tail. Leah was a little taller with blondish hair and blue eyes. Which didn't help me since she was not that bad looking. Something that annoyed me. Then there's Marrie who's in 9th grade this year. Marrie Gerrets. What.....a......bitch! She's hard of hearing. She's not that good looking but she's popular. She's my hight at least. she's got blondish hair. She has brown eyes I believe. Her eyes were always squinty like. She used to push me around when I was in sign language club last year. Luckily she's not here this year. Luckily there is another girl named Leah putchapa I don't really know how to spell her last name. She used to bully me but since last year she's turned a new leaf. Now she's nice to me. I admire this in her. She's seems more caring now.

She's short with black hair and brown eyes and she has glasses. Her skin was darker like that of an idians. Another thing I liked.

We were all going to accompany Danielle on her date. Well, at least Me, Courtney, Hattie, Paul, Amber, and Aaron.

"Okay." said Danielle. "We'll meet at your house." she said to me. "Since all of us seem to know where it is." "All right." I said. "I'll see you tonight." I went home and got ready. Later they all arrived at my house, ready to go. "Michelle, are you ready?" they called to me. "Yes!" I called running out to them. Once there we all left together. "So where are we going?" I asked. "I have some ideas." said Danielle. We went downtown. We went all over the town. After all that we got on a bus and headed home. Unfortunately, the roads were extremely icy. The bus was swirving all around. I was seated next to Amber and Aaron. Danielle and Geoffry were seated next to Courtney. Hattie was seated next to Paul. We all cried out as the bus swerved dangerousliy around. A Girl that had black lengthy hair. She was About 15. She looked like a teenaged Lilo. It's not her or nani or anyone related if that's what you're thinking She was with a boy who was about 17. He was tall and had black hair as well. He looked a little like a taller version of Jason Whitted.

They happened to be walking along the side of the road. Suddenly a bus skidded at them. They leapt out of the way and watched it crash into a building. The girl was worried. She pulled the boy towards the bus. She pried the doors open. "Is Everyone all right?" she cried. She heard us groan and look at her. Luckily we weren't hurt. She looked at the driver and screamed. "What?! What is it Casandra?!" The boy called hurrying onto the bus. "LOOK!" she cried pointing at the bus driver. The bus driver's head had hit the winshield and his head was all cut up. Blood was pouring from his head and mouth. His face was all smashed in. He was obviously dead. Casandra buried her face in the boy's chest. The boy looked at us. "Hell, what a Crash! You guys all right?" he asked. We nodded although we were still pretty tense. It took us a while to get over the incident. We finally filed out of the bus still shaken up.

Amber had her face buried in my chest. I was trying to calm her. She was taller than me so she had to bend down a bit to do so. We had to walk home. Casandra was a little shaken up. The boy was trying to calm her. They led us home so we'd be safe. We found out that the boy's name was Jason. Jason Pipes. And the girl was Casandra Lacky. We found out that Jason had been emancipated as of last year and his girlfriend Casandra was staying with him. We arrived at Danielle's house first. We looked around. No one was there. We went to Courtney's house then Geoffry's then Hattie's then Amber's then Paul's. Still we found no one. We went to Aaron's house then mine. Still no one. Where were our Parents. We waited for a while but they never came home. We waited for days at Jason's house but still they never returned.......

4 years later..........

"OH, man! Not Dracula again!" I moaned. Dracula came at me and then there was a loud crash and a spring of bad words. I groaned and woke up. The place looked filthy. "This isn't my house." I said. "Where's-oh, that's right." I said softly looking at the torn wallpaper that had been patched up as best as it could be. "I moved in here when my parents disappeared." I recited to myself. I would've gone to my Grandma's house but soon we all found out, that our whole families were gone. Though, Aaron found his brother Terry and That bitch Marie Gerrets found her brother. Yes, unfortunately my foes had to live here too. Amber never found her brothers. I never found my sister either. None of us could find our families. We were in Casandra and Jason's custody for now.

The court had questioned Jason and Casandra as to why they'd take us ALL in. But they soon proved that they could handle all of us. The place was large luckily. Since they took all 20 of us in. There were now 22 people in the household. 22 people! The crashing and bad words continued. I listened through my door. "I'm going to kick you ass you stupid mother fuck-" I heard. I reconized the voice as Hansel's. I sighed and laid back down. Luckily When we moved in, there was enough room for all of Our belongings. One big house I'll tell you that much. It wasn't so bad though. The unfortunate thing is that none of us had the money to move and we still had to go to college. 4 years ago I was 14, so now I was 18. I was free to move out if I could and so were the other kids. But none of us had enough money regrettingly. We just had to bear the outbursts of CERTAIN people for now. I looked at the door as I thought that. I heard Hansel stomp past my bedroom.

Then I heard 2 more voices. "Oh, yeah." I said remembering. "There's 24 people here not 22." Just as I said that there was a thud against my door. I opened the door. I saw Hansel and two short black black haired boys with brown eyes. "Knock it off guys!" I yelled. The 2 shorter ones were Tyrone and Aaron. No, not the Aaron that is Terry's brother. THAT Aaron isn't black. Then I heard another voice. "Chaliece go away!" Check that. That's 25 people. Chaliece was short and had Curly hair like Hattie but she had a slightly different look to her face. I think she might have green eyes. I heard 2 more voices. They both answered to the name of mellisa. I don't remember how to spell it One was chubby with blue eyes and brown hair and the other one had brownish eyes and black hair. Okay, Okay, I'm off task of thought here. There's 27.

I closed my door and locked it. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Marie pushed me out of the way. "Get the fuck out of the way you retard." she said and started to brush her teeth. "Oh, Fuck off." I said rubbing my head and getting back up. Aaron T. Terry's brother poked his head in. "What's going on?" he asked. "Fuck off." Marie said. "You can't talk to him like that!" I yelled at her. I looked at Aaron. "No, no, no, it's all right. I'm used to it." he said walking away. I growled at Marie. She just mocked me. Oh, how I wanted to strangle her.

R&R, the experiments will probably appear in chapter 2 


End file.
